


Thieve of hearts

by TakkaRULZ_Fanfics



Category: Hunter X Hunter, One Piece
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Murder, Pirates, crack ship, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics/pseuds/TakkaRULZ_Fanfics
Summary: "You know Phinks, the first time we meet I wanted to steal your wallet. But at the end I think you stole my heart away.”
Kudos: 1





	Thieve of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for @phinksimp, who came up with this crack ship on Tumblr! I hope you like this a lot!

Thieve of hearts   
Nami cried of joy as the blonde brute drilled with his fists a big hole on the body of the horrible sharkman who had made the life of her village a living hell. After many years of unfair taxes and injustices Arlong had finally died. Or rather, he had been killed. Arlong´s killer walked towards Nami, who could not stop herself and ran to hug that tall man, crying of happiness as that man embraced her.   
“Thank you Phinks… I dunno what would have been of me and my village if it wasn´t for you.” Said Nami to the blonde man.  
“Hey, you are a good friend, I am here to do whatever it takes to make my friends feel safe, even if that means committing murder.” Said Phinks as he caressed Nami´s tangerine colored hair.  
“Do you would really commit murder for your friends?” asked Nami surprised.   
“Once me and my friends killed a whole village of red eyded people just because someone said that my best friend looked like a goth garden gnome.” Said Phinks smirking.  
“Oh, Phinks! That’s… quiet fucked up.” Said Nami genuinely concerned.   
“Well, yeah, maybe it was a bit excessive.” Answered Phinks awkwardly.   
“Still, I´m very thankful of you saving me and my village. I really needed a friend to help me to defeat Arlong.”   
“Well, you welcome then babe!”   
Both of them kept hugged from each other for a good while until Phinks pulled his arms away from Nami, starting to feel a bit strange for getting so much attention for a pretty lady like her. Usually most of the women felt intimidated by Phinks tall height and brutish apparence, the ones who didn´t felt that way ignored him and the few who paid attention to him usually talked to him for all the wrong reasons asking him why he was dressed as an Ancient Egyptian or why his hand were bloodstained. He could not explain himself what that woman saw in him that make her keep hanging with him after so many days. Maybe she was just using him like she did with most of males, or maybe she wanted attention and he was the only one who could give it to her. Perhaps she was actually attracted to him. And that was very weird since he didn´t believe that he had any good quality that women would like asides of his muscles, although maybe in Nami´s case was different. Maybe she was really into muscular guys, even if they were murderous, clumsy, dressed up like Pharaohs and lacked eyebrowns.   
“You know Phinks, the first time we meet I wanted to steal your wallet. But at the end I think you stole my heart away.” Said Nami as she looked at Phinks.  
“Well, I am a professional thief so it is obvious that I was going steal something yours at one or another point… Wait… Did that was a love confession?” exclaimed Phinks blushing with surprise.   
“Of course, it is!” screamed Nami.  
“Really? Wow! I can´t believe that I´m… really… I…” Phinks tried to articulate a sentence but he kept stammering. Nami, who was tired of Phinks stutter, proceeded to kiss him in the mouth.  
“Ohhh! Nami! I think I love you!” finally answered Phinks after that delicious kiss.  
“I love you too Mr Pharaoh!” answered Nami playfully.   
“Nami, I want to introduce my friends of the Phantom Troupe to you. I´m sure you are gonna love them, they are good thieves like you and I´m sure that you are gonna have a lots of fun shoplifting with the gals from the Troupe! Pakunoda is quiet a fashionista so I guess you would have a good time! Or maybe you could spend some time drinking with Nobunaga and Uvogin. They are heavy drinkers like you so I guess that they would like you! And lets not forget of my boss Chrollo! He would like you a lot. Hell! He may even add another leg to the Spider just for you! Please, come with me lovely I promise I will never leave you alone!” Phinks said excited as a kid on Christmas, while Nami, finally feeling herself loved and free just laughed.  
“Yeah! I wanna meet them too! But first you would help me to make the best map of all the Seven Seas.”   
“Of course! I will help you darling, although giving ourselves a small vacation won´t hurt.”  
“Guess you´re right. Also, if we are going to sail away we will need a better ship.” Said Nami.  
“Well, we just have to stole it don´t we?”  
“Yeah, and the Phantom Troupe could even help us to do that if they agree!”   
“We aren´t really pirates so we don´t know much about stealing ships or boats, but I guess it is gonna be exciting!”   
Suddenly a big ship with a cute ram figure on the front appeared near Cocoyashi Village coast. Nami and Phinks smiled mischievously as they saw the ship.  
“Well, Ms Tangerine, I think we have our new ship near of us…”   
“Get ready your Ripper Cyclotron Mr Pharaoh, today we will plunder!” said Nami, smiling at her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems that the Going Merry is in troubles, muahaha!  
> I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic, please forgive me and correct me if I did some kind of grammar mistake, English is not my first language!


End file.
